Choices You Cannot Forget
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: A 48 hour underdog challenge. This story is about Zoran and how he came to meet Dagran and Zael and how he makes choices that will change his life forever. Zoran x Dagran.


_So basically, I'm doing a 48 hour underdog challenge in which basically the main character has to be one of the characters who isn't as popular. So basically I can't use Zael and Calista as the main characters. XD The main character has to be a lesser character from the game. So basically, like what Mystical said, "It's a way to let the others shine!" XD_

_The main character is going to be Zoran. The pairing is ZoranxDagran because I love the pairing and it has a special place in my heart next to the number 5731. ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story!**_

_This story starts off with a young Zoran. _

* * *

><p>Life has many paths that you can take. But once you choose one path to go down, you can never go back. Some paths will be rewarding, but others you will find to hate and regret.<p>

**…**

A dull clunk of a basket on the floor. The hollow sound of an apple rolling against an uneven wood floor. Gasps from a mouth wide open in shock.

A young boy with dark brown hair stands at the doorway of his house, staring into the dimly lit room with eyes full of fear. The basket of grocery he held lies on the ground, blending in with the mess around him. Papers litter the floor and plates are smashed against table tops. Numerous items are knocked over and the door looks like it has been torn off its hinges.

"Mother...father?" the boy whispers as he takes a step further in.

An eerie silence answers him.

"Mother!" the boy calls again in a more panicked voice. "Father!"

Still no reply.

He races to the back of the house, where he knows his parent's room should be. Throwing open the partially closed door, he lunges into his room only to freeze in pure terror.

His boots almost slip on the crimson liquid pooling around him. Pulling his scarf around him as if it would protect him against the horror, the boy stares at the dead bodies of his mother and father.

Seconds tick by before he finally moves. It takes only a quick search to figure out that all his family's valuables are gone, stolen by those who killed his parents.

Without taking another look at his house, he flees, wildly weaving between crowds of people towards an unknown destination. Within his mind, unrestrained thoughts seize his reasoning and logic, telling him to run as far away as he can.

Thieves, searching for anything valuable, had broken into his house. They killed his mother and father and took off. He had been lucky that he had been sent shopping. Before, he whined and complained about going. However, now that he knows what occurred, he is glad to have done so. Had he not, the results would have been quite different. Had he decided not to go, he would have been dead.

He is on his own now. No mother or father to constantly watch over him.

Stopping to catch his breath, he takes a look around. This place is unfamiliar. He had ran and ran, not even caring where he went. Cursing, he kicks a rock, only for it to fly up and knock another teen, about his age, on the head.

"Ow!" the teen who has a funny haircut yelps, twirling around to face the one who kicked the rock. "What was that for?!"

The boy who kicked the rock winces. "Sorry. That was an accident."

The other boy stares at him strangely. "You alone?"

"Yeah…" It is true. His parents are dead now anyways. "So what?"

"Care to join me? My name's Dagran."

After a moment of hesitation, the boy nods, making a decision that will change his life. "Fine. You've got a stupid haircut."

Scowling, Dagran runs his fingers through his hairs. "Don't make me regret this. What's your name?''

"Zoran."

"Well come on then. There's someone else you gotta meet first."

Stumbling, Zoran follows Dagran through the crowds of people.

And this is how Zoran came to know Dagran and Zael. The three of them stuck together for many years, creating their own group of mercenaries with huge goals to become knights.

**...**

They grew older together until they were full adults. They fought together. They worked together. They were an inseparable trio.

Zoran found himself growing a special fondness for Dagran. As days passed, the fondness grew more and more, yet he never told anyone.

One particular day, the three of them stumble down an empty street. They had just finished another job, one that was particularly exhausting but rewarding. The air is frigid cold as the moon shines down from its perch in the night sky. As bright and entrancing the moon is that night, none of them bother looking up to stare, only wanting a warm bed and some food at this moment.

Zoran sighs as he takes another weary step. "Give me few moments and I'll find us somewhere to stay tonight…"

True to his word, Zoran returns moments later with news of an inn only a mile away.

"I don't know how you find these information so easily." Dagran yawns as he grudgingly starts walking.

Zoran shrugs in response. "Just gotta ask around."

"Nobody talks to mercenaries…" Zael points out.

"Well...sometimes you just gotta act like you're someone else that has the money to have a house to themselves. The act fools quite a lot of people regardless of your look or clothing."

Dagran yawns again. "Teach me someday, alright?"

Zoran grins, unable to stop this tease from slipping out. "Heh...but with your haircut, I doubt anyone would believe you."

Dagran groans as Zoran and Zael burst out laughing. "There he goes about my hair again...I swear, Zoran...one more word about my hair and I'll strangle you right here."

"Ya said that last time, Dagran."

"Then I ought to strangle you now."

Zoran chuckles. "But you don't know where the inn is. Kill me now and you'll never get any rest."

Groaning again, Dagran keeps walking after Zoran. "Tomorrow morning then."

"We'll see..."

At last, they reach the inn and have a quick meal there. Zoran leaves to go get their rooms.

"There's only one room left and it only has two beds." Zoran announces as he comes back to the table. "That okay?"

Dagran shrugs. "As long as we can sleep, I'm all good with it. Two of us will just have to share."

"I'm fine with it too…" Zael adds.

So the three of them head to the room. Sure enough, there are only two small beds.

"So who wants to share?" Dagran asks as he eyes the beds.

Zoran shrugs. "I don't mind sharing." Personally, he is hoping to share with Dagran.

"Alright then. Pick who you want to share with."

"I'll share with you, Dagran, if ya don't mind." Another choice that would change his life.

"Fine. Zael, you can have your own bed."

Gratefully, the three of them plop down on their beds, grateful to have some time to rest at last.

The frigid air of the outside seeps in through the poorly insulated walls of the inn, chilling them to their bones. They each shiver underneath the blankets, wishing that they had more money to stay in a better place. Unfortunately, the life of a mercenary is never that easy.

"Dagran...give me some more blanket, would ya?" Zoran yawns as he struggles to stay warm.

Dagran answers with a small nod, shaking as he scoots over.

"You cold?"

"Of course I am…" Dagran groans. "Who isn't?"

Zoran chuckles softly. "Get closer to me. Our body heat can warm each other up."

Dagran scoots closer, realizing that Zoran is in fact correct about that.

"Warmer?"

Dagran nods sleepily.

"Sleepy?"

Dagran nods again, not really hearing the question in his weariness.

Zoran grins, unable to control his teasing. "You're a pretty boy, ya know?"

Dagran nods again, too deep in sleep to realize what Zoran just asked.

Zoran smiles softly as he makes another life changing choice. "Ya mind if I kiss you?"

Dagran starts nodding. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and he stares at Zoran with a look of disbelief on his face. "What!?"

"Shh...Zael's already asleep." Zoran hisses. "And I didn't think you would hear that!"

Dagran sighs. "Don't say things that you don't mean."

"Well what if I did mean it?"

Dagran looks at Zoran, surprised to see his face all serious and unsmiling. "Wait…"

"What if I really did mean it?" Zoran continues softly. "What if I really think you're a pretty boy, regardless of your stupid haircut? What if I really do want to kiss you?"

Dagran blushes, his mouth open as if to say something. But no words come out and he merely stares back at Zoran with a shocked look.

Zoran leans forward before Dagran can react. A slow hesitant kiss. A choice that he can never go back on, never change.

"I love ya...pretty boy. Understand?" Zoran whispers softly as he kisses Dagran again. "Do you love me back?"

Finally after recovering from the initial shock, Dagran shoves Zoran away. "That's enough, Zoran!"

Zoran frowns with a sad, dejected look on his face. "Sorry, Dagran…"

Dagran shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Not now, alright? Let me sleep and think about it later...I just don't know."

Zoran nods as he closes his eyes as well. "G' night, pretty boy."

Dagran lets out a grunt before he falls into a silent slumber. Zoran follows soon after.

**…**

Zoran wakes up to an empty room and the light streaming through a small, dirty window. Jerking up, he recalls the events of last night. The confession. The kiss. The choices. Dagran had said that he would think about it in the morning. It is morning now.

Zoran leaps out of bed and quickly gets dressed in a rush. Running out the room, he looks around for Dagran. In a few moments, he finds both Dagran and Zael sitting down at a table with breakfast half eaten already.

Zael looks up. "Oh. Good morning Zoran. Finally awake? We've got your breakfast for you…"

Dagran lets out a breath before standing up. "His breakfast can wait. Zael, you stay here. Zoran, can you come with me outside for a moment."

"Alright…" Zoran follows Dagran outside to the morning streets. Very few people mill around as the day is still early. But he knows that very soon, the streets will be crowded by people going off to work and to sell stuff. His heart thumps wildly in his chest, anxious and fearful of the response Dagran will give him.

Dagran heads to an empty alleyway, coming to a stop at a large box in which he takes a seat on. "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"

Zoran shakes his head. "Not unless we both had the same very realistic dream…"

Dagran takes a deep breath. "Listen, Zoran...I thought about it this morning like I said. And...well…" he trails off.

Zoran holds his breath, the anxiety building up within him. "And?"

"I feel the same way about you…"

Zoran lets out a whoop as he gives Dagran a big hug and a kiss. "I love ya!"

Dagran can't help but to laugh at the reaction. "Calm down though, Zoran. You're squeezing me to death and I'm not done talking yet."

Reluctantly, Zoran lets go and sits down next to Dagran.

"Basically we cannot let other people know about this. It might hinder our finding of jobs. If the people who hire us know…"

"I know…" Zoran interrupts with a smile. "What about Zael though?"

"Oh...I already told him over breakfast while you were still sleeping. He's completely fine with it as long as we don't wake him up at night"

"Hmm...I don't know if I'll be able to do that…" Zoran replies with a smirk.

"Zoran!"

"I'm just kidding, pretty boy."

"Don't make me regret this." Dagran scowls upon hearing his new nickname 'pretty boy'.

"That's what you said when you first met me."

"Huh...oh yeah…"

The two of them stare at each other for a few moments before both of them burst out into laughter. They share a quick kiss, one that they both enjoy. An unforgettable moment. Together, they head back into the inn, their lives forever changed and intertwined with each other's lives.

**...**

In the future, Zoran finds himself making terrible choices, choices that he regrets deeply. Choices in which he wishes he never made. Choices that he wishes to change.

However, even through all those terrible choices, his love for Dagran never leaves him. Even as they go their own separate path, their choices in the past tie their lives together forever.

**…**

These endless choices will determine what stands at the very end. Your choices determine your fate.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That turned out better than I thought. XD. As you can tell, this fanfic has a lot based on the theme of choices. And as I wrote, I thought a lot about the choices I made and how my life would be so different if I hadn't made them. Like the choice to join a certain fandom, review a certain story, befriend certain people, and end up with a life that I would treasure forever in my heart. I then realize that the life I had right now wouldn't have happened if I never made all those choices. So I'm glad. XD. _

_Please review!_


End file.
